


Mina's NSFW Alphabet

by MinamotoHierophant



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kinks, Mild Sexual Content, NSFW, headcanons galore, muse time, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: A NSFW Alphabet fic for each of my roleplay muses!
Kudos: 2





	Mina's NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about the King of Grappling's sexual preferences

**A is for Aftercare:** He will make sure that his partner doesn’t need anything eminently, and will then fall asleep. In general, Balthus is usually satisfied, sleepy, and happy to cuddle after a session.  
**B is for Body Part:** Balthus is very proud of his abs and is always happy to show them off. He likes it if his partner admires them as well. In terms of his partner, he enjoys their mouth; smiles, quips, jokes, insults, sucking, biting, dirty talk, kisses; he loves it all.  
**C is for Cum:** Balthus enjoys cumming on his partner’s face. The idea of him mussing up something otherwise so pretty to him is a turn on. He’d never cum in his partner without their permission, though.  
**D is for Dirty Secret:** He has an OnlyFans as xXKingofGrapplingXx where he streams every once in a while. He goes very hardcore as he will jack off on camera, and will occasionally wear his black cat onesie for it on request.  
**E is for Experience:** Balthus has been around the block several times. Not necessarily the deftest hand, but certainly knows what he’s doing and how to make his partner feel good.  
**F is for Favorite Position:** He isn’t too picky, whatever his partner likes, and feels comfortable doing. Balthus is partial to doggy style though.  
**G is for Goofy:** He will totally make jokes in the bedroom, but they taper off as he gets closer to climax.  
**H is for Hair:** Balthus’s pubes are the same black as his hair and other bodily hair. They’re thick and a bit unruly, but not out of control. He doesn’t groom down there but will do so if his partner asks.  
**I is for Intimacy:** Balthus can be romantic and sensual when he wants to be. However, that is not his default setting in the bedroom.  
**J is for Jack Off:** He isn’t afraid to masturbate when he feels the need to. Usually, Balthus jacks off to release tension and stress or when he needs to get it all out. He doesn’t typically need aids to do so.  
**K is for Kink:** Balthus is game for some bondage, either on him or his partner. He’s not a masochist per se, but he certainly doesn’t mind some pain in the bedroom as long as he’s the one receiving; he wouldn’t ever want to hurt his partner seriously. He’s also very into the MILF stereotype; he feels that age is beauty.  
**L is for Location:** Balthus isn’t too picky about locale; beds, desks, and walls are all fair game. He does prefer a bed but it’s not a must-have. His bed or his partner’s bed is best in his opinion, but offices are a close second.  
**M is for Motivation:** Balthus is pretty easily turned on, honestly. He greatly enjoys compliments about all aspects of his physique, so cock and muscle worship are both big turn-on’s. Teasing and nipping are also more than welcome from his partner.  
**N is for No:** Balthus is pretty easy going and there aren’t many things that turn him off. Three things do and they are: harming his partner, being intimate with someone substantially younger than him, and any sort of piss kink. Other than that, he’s game for anything at least once.  
**O is for Oral:** Balthus _loves_ oral. He’s thrilled to receive but almost as happy to give. He’s pretty good with his mouth and will never ever turn down an opportunity to skullfuck.  
**P is for Pace:** Hard, fast, and deep are this man’s default settings. Although he can do slow and sensual if his partner wants or if he’s in a teasing mood, he often feels most satisfied afterward if it’s rough with breakneck speed.  
**Q is for Quickie:** Balthus doesn’t mind quickies. He prefers a full-on session so that both he and his partner get the works, but if time is a factor, he’s surprisingly good at making his partner climax quickly. He’s most in favor of them when he’s feeling particularly horny but his partner doesn’t have much time. Up to twice a week is fine by him.  
**R is for Risk:** Balthus is a man who’s willing to try practically anything once in the bedroom, especially if it’s something his partner is into. He’s certainly willing to take risks as long as it doesn’t put his partner in danger. While Balthus isn’t an exhibitionist, going at it in a semi-public place (libraries, offices, locker rooms, etc.) is a bit of a turn-on.  
**S is for Stamina:** Through years of practice and a naturally strong constitution, Balthus has great stamina. He can go up to three rounds in a single session with each round lasting anywhere from ten to twenty minutes depending on what exactly he and his partner are doing. This is a fact he’s quite proud of.  
**T is for Toys:** He’s not really into toys, but won’t object if his partner wants to use them. He owns one or two for his OnlyFans streams, but won’t use them when he’s with his partner. He doesn’t mind using toys but feels disappointed if his partner wants to use them on themselves while they’re together. It makes him feel as though he’s not doing enough.  
**U is for Unfair:** Balthus isn’t a big tease, but he does occasionally enjoy watching his partner squirm. He’s not afraid to edge his partner either for a better result.  
**V is for Volume:** Balthus isn’t quiet. He mostly moans but also talks a lot during foreplay. He gets progressively less verbal, but he moans and groans more as he gets closer to his climax.  
**W is for Wild Card:** Balthus is a bisexual switch. When he’s with women, he’s more likely to be dominant, as he enjoys the attention both physical and verbal, not to mention the begging, that goes with it. When he’s with men, he does tend to be a bit more submissive but this depends. These are trends, not absolutes as it completely depends on his partner’s personality and their preferences.  
**X is for X-Ray:** Balthus wears boxer briefs, usually a cotton-spandex blend, but he isn’t too picky. Typically, they’re black, grey, or purple. As with every aspect of his physique, Balthus is exceptionally well-endowed. When fully erect, he’s about 7” long and 3” thick. His balls are also larger than average. He will boast about all of the above during foreplay and sex.  
**Y is for Yearning:** Balthus’s sex drive is relatively high; he’d be happy to go at it at least twice a week, more if his partner is in the mood.  
**Z is for Zzz:** Balthus falls asleep very quickly after sex. He puts a lot of energy into the satisfaction of his partner and himself, so he’s out for the count almost as soon as it’s over. 


End file.
